meekratfandomcom-20200213-history
Purga the Demon-Thing
Purga the Demon-Thing is a half-demon and an enemy of Mike P. History Purga was born when Xayelid corrupted Brig. After a long gestation period, he emerged from his mother's womb fully-formed, and Brig's protectors (including a younger Jerald) were unable to stop him from escaping. Xayelid took Purga throughout the medieval world, having him use his special demon's touch to transform things into psuedo-demons in order to start a war between demon-kind and humanity. After several years, the Keepers of Brig were finally able to banish Xayelid and Purga back to Hell. Purga and his father decided to use a different approach, and went to an alternate Earth to spread chaos. This time, they were opposed by two groups of adventurers, and Xayelid was trapped within his own severed claws while Purga's power was simply severely diminished, and for a time he did not have the ability to leave his domain or the power to create pseudo-demons, which was trapped into a crystal and shunted into the main universe. As such, he toiled for centuries before stumbling upon a way out of Hell. He used what remained of his power to find Jerald, and planted the idea in his mind that maybe letting Purga out of Hell wouldn't be such a bad idea. The idea bore fruit when Jerald encountered Mike P in the desert, and the latter wished for more people to come to his resort. Before he could think, Jerald summoned Purga from Hell, and Purga was free, if severely weakened and suffering from memory loss. He spent some time regaining his strength, and was soon able to transport himself to and from Hell at will. Furthermore, he sensed that what he was looking for was close to Mike P, and resolved that he would stop at nothing to get it back. Initially thinking that Mike P himself had the item, he waited until Mike P was weakened after battling the Red Scare and his cronies, and destroyed him. This did not produce the desired results, and so he laid back and planned some more. Purga's next strike was against a time-space manipulation device called the A-Hole. He sneaked into Mike P's Resort and destroyed it, warping time and space. This, also, did not produce the desired results, and so once again he laid back and planned, this time watching Mike P and his group of friends and allies. He also encountered Mike P several times, each time trying to figure out what Mike P had that he wanted. Eventually, he called together a group of Mike P's enemies to try and discover what he should do. They decided to try to wipe Megia of all life, but failed miserably, managing only to destroy Mike P's Resort. After being felled by Jerald and Count Fikeb, he found that what he wanted was under the resort: the crystal that stored the rest of his powers. He absorbed it back into himself, and it is unknown what happened next, or if he still possesses its power. Purga was present at the battle for the world that came, but does not remember it. March Meekrat Madness 2009 Purga the Demon-Thing participated in this as a champion of the Stupid. He defeated the Manakeet in the first round, and Jerald in the second round. He was defeated by Leo Leopolous in the third, but was present at the end to aid the Red Scare in his bid to destroy the heroes. The Interim In between Purga regaining his powers and Mike P's arrival on Earth during Time-Mind Sync-Warp, he assisted Thaddeus in a plan to successfully destroy Megia. Mike P was also delivered to him by Nancy Roth, though she later returned and rescued him. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Purga is once again participating as a champion of the Stupid, defeating Guerdon Trueblood in the first round in some weird dog race. He defeated Pharaoh Pisces McCool in the second round, naming more of the man's wives than he. In the third round, he defeated Degenerate and Bangles by being more useful in a battle against the Paragon People. In the fourth round, he lost to Shoshy Raphael after being trapped in a runaway train engine and smashed into a wall. Abilities Purga can fly at sub-sonic speeds, has some level of super-strength, and very sharp and hard claws. Due to his demonic nature, he also has various demon powers, including being able to teleport from Hell to any destination he chooses, and to survive in most environments. Purga may also have the ability to create psuedo-demons. Friends and Allies As a demon, Purga does not really make friends. He considers the Stupid to be a peer, and the other members of the Assembly of Antagonists to be suitable lackies. Enemies Purga has made many enemies, including Mike P, Jerald, the Keepers of Brig, Cinco de Mayo, and many adventurers. Category:Characters